A long road to happiness
by SuperMajinGohan
Summary: Videl and Gohan meet for the first time. They become friends and from then on, a long journey begins for both of them to defeat their enemies and to find happiness.
1. Ice cream?

**I do not own any of the characters in this story they all belong to ****Akira Toriyama. But the story is mine. It is my first fan-fiction so bear with me, oh and also I am planning to make it a big long story, I have everything planned, but I wanna know what you guys think. **

**Gohan and Videl are both 16 in this story, Goten and trunks are 6 and 7. This story takes place after the cell games, and there won't be a Buu saga.**

**Now that you've read this you can proceed with the story. **

**Thank you R&R. **

Gohan woke up in his small but comfortable room. He went to the bathroom to wash his face and he went downstairs where Chi-Chi, his mother was having breakfast.

"Gohan, I was wondering if you were ever going to come down for some breakfast," Chi-Chi said.

"Sorry mom, I slept in" Gohan replied, yawning.

"Now that you're up I need you to go and buy your things for school." Chi-Chi informed him, cutting him a glance."Remember you start in a week."

"Alright mom, I'll eat and then go out." Gohan replied with the Son grin.

"Hey brother!" Goten yelled as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey squirt, how're you?" Gohan asked.

"I'm good! Is breakfast ready yet?" Goten asked

"Yup, let's go and eat" Gohan said.

After finishing his breakfast, Gohan went to take a shower and got dressed to go to Satan city.

"I'm heading out, mom." Gohan said.

"Okay but be careful!" Chi-Chi yelled at him from the kitchen.

"I know mom**.** Bye squirt, I'll come back and play with you later!" Gohan said, walking out the door.

"Bye brother, come back soon!" Goten replied, his face peering from the kitchen doorway, mouth full of food.

Gohan took off to Satan city as fast as he could. At the same time, a raven-haired girl was heading to the mall to also get ready for the new school year that was about to start.

Gosh I hate coming to the mall, I feel so… girly ugh I hate it, Videl thought as she walked into the giant building.

Gohan arrived at the mall and was walking inthrough another door. He looked around. "Okay, I need to buy a backpack, pens and lined paper," Gohan muttered to himself as he pushed through the crowds of people.

I hate big cities, so many people, Gohan thought.

Meanwhile, Videl was already finishing her shopping.

"Okay, I think I've got everything, ugh I want to go home and train" Videl said to herself as she walked to the cashier.

Gohan walked through the corridors of the same store, collecting all his things. As he was getting ready to head out of the store, he heard gunshots.

"Give as all your money and we won't kill you" the masked robbers ordered the cashiers, their weapons displayed menacingly in their arms.

"Bad time and place to rob," Videl said, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"Shut up unless you want to die!" A masked robber said from behind her.

Videl spun around and swung a leg out. She only managed to take out three out of the five robbers while the other two shot at her but missed by a little. She looked around and suddenly felt fear gripping around her heart. She was trapped. She couldn't do anything. The robbers were all aiming at her and all she could see was the blank, black expanse of imminent death.

Damn it, I don't think I can get out of this one, Videl thought.

She closed her eyes and then felt somebody push her to the ground. The guns sounded. She felt the bullets whip past her and she slowly opened her eyes to see someone in front of her.

"You shouldn't be shooting innocent people," Gohan said to the masked robbers with an angry look on his face.

"Do you wanna die?" The robber demanded, lifting his gun in Gohan's direction.

"Hey! Mind your own business!" Videl said angrily at Gohan.

"I'm just trying to help you out," said Gohan.

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get hurt."

They got into fighting stances. But before Videl could attack, Gohan took out every single one of the robbers. The people in the store stared wide-eyed at Gohan, even Videl, who was very well trained by her father in martial arts, was not able to see Gohan's movements. Gohan turned from the robbers and went to pay for his school stuff, unaware of everyone staring at him.

The police came into the store and upon seeing all the robbers unconscious, the police went to congratulate Videl.

"Good job Videl, as usual," said the police chief.

"But it wasn't me this time. It was him who did all the work before I could do anything," Videl said, pointing at Gohan.

"I didn't really do anything," Gohan said, sheepishly scratching his head. "It's no big deal."

"Are you kidding? You took out every single one of the robbers in less than thirty seconds. I could barely see your moves and you say it's not a big deal?!" Videl asked, glaring at him. Something about the mystery fighter made Videl curious, it was as if he was hiding something and she would try her hardest to find out what.

"Hey, why don't we go for ice cream?" Videl offered Gohan.

"Ice cream?"Gohan repeated, a weird look on his face.

"I… I mean as in thanks, you know, for saving me," Videl said, blushing when she realized what her invitation seemed like. He didn't reply and she quickly amended. "Don't think of it as a date though, okay?"

"Sure," said Gohan. How could he deny ice cream?

"Alright then, let's go," said Videl as she paid for her school stuff.

They walked out of the store, clutching their school supplies in plastic bags.

"So what's your name?" asked Videl.

"Gohan, my name is Gohan Son, and you're Videl right?" Gohan said, looking down at her.

Son… Son. Where have I heard that name, she wondered as she affirmed his question, "Yes, I'm Videl Satan."

"So, I noticed you were buying things for school. Are you new in the city? Because I've never seen you at school before."

"Yes. I'll be starting at Orange Star High next week," he said as they approached the ice cream stand.

Videl nodded before turning to the stand-owner. "Can I have a vanilla ice cream please," she said before turning to Gohan, "and you Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Umm chocolate, I'll have chocolate"

"And a chocolate ice cream please" Videl repeated back to the stand-owner.

"So you'll be going to the same school as me," Videl said as she received and paid for the ice cream cones.

They started walking again, the treats refreshing with the hot sun beating down on their backs.

"Can I ask you where you learned to fight like that?" Videl asked, staring at Gohan.

"Well I've been trained in martial arts since I was little by many different people." Gohan said, shrugging.

"Oh," She said, peering intensely at his face for any sign of him lying. Unintentionally, her face was slowly approaching his.

"Umm…" Gohan's hands felt clammy. And then Videl noticed what was making him so uncomfortably and quickly pulled her face back. She looked away, trying to hide her blush.

This guy, Videl thought, why am I acting so weird around him, it wasn't like he was different from all the other guys she knew. She glanced at him, feeling something warm curl around her heart. Well, he is cute, she thought, and then her eyes widened as she realized what she had thought, mentally berating herself.

Gohan looked over at her and watched her face contort. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied quickly, trying not to look at him. She could feel her cheeks heat up. Videl couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave, and soon before he noticed herface go redder and redder.

"Umm…I uh… I got to go now so… it was nice talking to you, and umm… I'll see you at school next week okay? Bye!" she said quickly before twisting on her heel and powerwalking away from him.

Ugh what happened to me? Why did I feel so weird around him? Okay, I need to call Erasa;I seriously need some help here, Videl thought to herself.

"Okay see you!" Gohan yelled at her retreating back.

Gohan couldn't help but wonder why Videl was acting so weird around him. He walked into an empty alley, looking left and right to make sure there wasn't anybody that could see him. And then he took off towards his house, flying as fast as he could.

Well, now I know someone from school, Gohan thought, she's pretty too. The wind whipped against his face and he couldn't feel the blush that was staining his cheeks red.

**This is it for the first chapter, I am almost done the second one, but i will work on it depending on what you guys tell me, if this is good or bad. Thank you for reading and don't forget to review.**


	2. Late on the First day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to Akira Toriyama, he won't sell me the rights, I even offered 50 dollars, but he won't take it****. I think I am going to kidnap him see if that works. Thanks to Just Lovely for Beta-reading my first and this chapter! and for being an awesome friend and for helping me out in History class:). Now that you've read this you can proceed with the story. R&R.**

A week passed by and Gohan was in his bed trying to sleep.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, anxiety shadowing every one of his thoughts. School started the next day and he didn't know if he was going to make any friends. He hoped he would, after all that was the only reason he was going to high school, to make friends. Ever since he could remember, he had been homeschooled by his mother who was very strict and taught him everything he would ever need to know, before and after high school.

He turned and could see the moon from his bed through the window. He started thinking about Goku, his father. He missed his father a lot and wished he were here to see his first day of school. Tears pricked his eyes and Gohan drifted to sleep thinking about his father.

The sun was just peeking over the horizon but the house of Goku's family was already up and about.

"Brother, you are going to be late for school!" Goten yelled, jumping up and down on Gohan's bed. "I'm going to eat your breakfast if you don't come down soon," he said, walking out of Gohan's room.

To the sound of the word breakfast Gohan shot out of bed and went barreling into the washroom to take the fastest shower of his life. He went back to his room and dressed with a nice pair of blue jeans, a red short sleeved shirt with a black hoodie.

Gohan ran downstairs once he was ready, yelling:"Goten, if you ate my breakfast you're going to get it!"

"Hi Gohan," said Chi-Chi. "And don't worry about your breakfast, it's still on the table" she said, smiling fondly as she walked back into the kitchen. "And hurry up or you're going to be late for your first day!" she called back over her shoulder.

"Thank you mom!" said Gohan loudly so his mom could hear from the kitchen. He started eating at a tremendous speed, not bothering to take a glance at Goten. Once Gohan was done eating he stood from the table, he went to kiss him mom goodbye and hugged his little brother.

"I'll see you both later," said Gohan. "Wish me luck!" he yelled as he took off to Satan city.

"Bye Gohan, take care!" yelled both Chi-Chi and Goten in unison.

Videl woke up an hour before her alarm clock went off and immediately decided that she was going to train. She walked to the basement of the Satan mansion where the gym was, turning the lights on as she entered. She started stretching and then immediately spun into a series of kicks and punches against the training dummies. Once she was done, she grabbed a towel from the closet and made her way back upstairs to take a shower.

Once she was done her shower she walked back to her room, she threw her towel on the floor and sat down on her bed letting her naked body air dry. Once she was dry she grabbed her usual outfit, black biker shorts, and a white short sleeved shirt. She put her hair in her usual two pigtails; walked downstairs out of her bedroom. Hercule Satan was sitting at the end of the table reading the paper.

"Hey sweet pea, how are you?" Hercule asked, continuing with his paper without sparing her a glance.

"Hi dad, I'm fine. And you?" asked Videl with an obvious bored tone in her mechanical response.

She didn't really like her dad. He had started changing after he had won the world martial arts tournament. Videl respected him, as a fighter and as her father, but he had begun to only care about going out with women and his public image, especially after he defeated Cell in the Cell games. He left for weeks on trips around the world for press conferences, and events devoted to him, "the world savior." As a result, Videl spent many days alone in the big Satan mansion, training to become a better fighter, to become the best. Though she had her friends, Erasa and Sharpener, she couldn't help but be reminded that they weren't her blood family.

And despite everything she loved Hercule; he was the only family she had left since her mother died when she was just a little girl. It was for this very reason that she was acting the way she was – she just didn't want his head to inflate any more with attention.

"I'm good, thank you. So, are you ready for your junior year?" Hercule asked, this time putting the paper down and taking a sip of his coffee, while taking a brief glance at her.

"Yeah, I guess so," his daughter replied, taking a bite of her toast that Will, their chef, had made for her.

"That's good, and don't forget my rule for dating boys: they have to be stronger than me and be able to beat me in a fight." Hercule said, his lips perked in a gleaming smile.

Videl ignored her dad's comment. She knew she didn't like any boys at her school, they were all annoying and they only tried dating her to say that they knew Hercule.

She remembered her conversation with Erasa after meeting the mystery fighter, Gohan Son. In a purely dunce moment, she had told Erasa about Gohan and Erasa had immediately assumed that Videl liked the boy. Videl couldn't believe her friend, especially when Erasa continued on with a very coy invitation for Videl to introduce her to Gohan.

Videl shook her head and mentally berated herself for thinking about Gohan Son of all people when she was talking to her father.

Hercule stood from the table. "Alright sweet pea, I'm going to hit the gym, so I'll see you later," he said, walking away.

Videl didn't respond. She finished her breakfast and got ready for school, choosing to take a quiet walk after glancing at the clock and seeing that school would start much later.

It wasn't long before she acquired some company.

"Hi Videl!" Erasa said, coming up to Videl as they approached the school. "We should go get our schedule!"

"It's nice to see you too," Videl drawled back.

"Sorry, it's just that I wanna get to class soon and meet this boy you were talking about," Erasa said with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, right," Videl replied, her pace considerably slowing.

As they were picking up their schedule a blond haired boy came towards them.

"Hey," Sharpener said, greeting them with a wave.

"Hey Sharpener," the two girls replied.

"How was your summer?" Erasa asked Sharpener. Despite their close friendship, the girls hadn't seen much of Sharpener during the summer break.

"It was great! I went to West City to visit a friend and we went to the beach every day." Sharpener replied. "I met many girls, so sorry Videl, I'm not interested in you anymore," Sharpener apologized, turning a sad expression onto her.

"Thank god," Videl muttered under her breath. Sharpener had been hitting on her since she could remember and it had never worked.

"Do you have your schedule?" Erasa asked Sharpener, steering the conversation as she waved hers in the air.

"Yup, right here." He said, taking it out of his pocket.

"Let's compare!" Erasa suggested.

They huddled around each other, their schedules thrust in the middle of their circle.

"Okay so, you two have all your classes together and I have English, history and gym with you guys." Videl said. She was happy that she would have at least one class with them, seeing as her schedule included a lot of advanced classes.

As Videl finished talking, the bell rang and they separated ways to their first class.

Gohan was flying at top speed, he checked his watch, and suddenly realized that the bell had rung five minutes ago.

Damn it, I'm late for my first day already, Gohan thought irritably as he reached Satan City.

He saw the school and landed on the roof of it, quickly going to the door and heading downstairs to the main office to figure out what his classes were. He sped through the hallways, and reached the office where a bored secretary sat.

"Excuse me, do you know what my classes are?" Gohan asked her politely.

"What's your name?" she replied.

"Gohan Son."

"Oh yes, you're new here, right? Let me print a copy of your schedule for you" She said, handing him the newly printed schedule. "Your classroom and locker number are on there too, and make sure you're not late tomorrow."

"Thank you, and I won't be." Gohan replied.

He finally found his locker, placed all his textbooks in it and headed to English class. When he found the classroom he heard the teacher's voice reverberate outside the room. He knocked on the door.

"Come on in," Gohan heard the teacher say.

"Well here goes nothing" said Gohan as he entered the classroom.

**I hope you guys liked it, it might me going kind of slow, but it will get faster in the next chapters, also Gohan is not going as nerdy as he always is going to be smart (obviously) but also dress up in normal clothes. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
